Redverse: Batman: The Dark Knight
Batman: The Dark Knight is the first Batman solo film featuring Milo Ventimiglia as Batman. Bruce Wayne goes on a crusade around the world learning different types of fighting after his parents were murdered. Bruce then becomes Batman to strike fear in to the hearts of criminals. Plot A young Bruce Wayne is leaving a Theatre with his parents Martha and Thomas, Bruce asks why the alley next to them is called Crime Alley. Thomas says “''Because of all the cri..., Bruce runs ahed before his father can finish but when his parents catch up they find their son caught between the arms of a man who threatens to kill Bruce unless Thomas and Martha give him his wallet and Pearls. Thomas tackles the man causing him to drop his gun and Bruce to fall. Martha grabs Bruce and Thomas begins to punch the man but he the man manages to get his gun and shoots Thomas in his chest. Martha begins to scream and the man shoots her dead before running away, Bruce crawls to a dying Thomas and asks who the man is to which Thomas replies “''Chill.....Chill...” before dying. Bruce goes into his fathers pocket where he finds a Diary and a Cell Phone, Bruce use the phone to call Alfred who picks up to a crying Bruce. Alfred tells Bruce that he will meet him outside the theatre but when he arrives he finds the police surrounding it. Alfred finds a few pearls belonging to Martha when he looks up ahed he sees two body bags and begins to walk backwards but stops at the trunk of his car. Alfred is asked by Corporal Harvey Bullock if he is ok, Alfred then asks for Bruce Wayne. The scene cuts to Lieutenant James Gordon asking Bruce if he is ok, Bruce tells Lieutenant Gordon that his father mentioned the name Chill before dying. Bruce then sees Alfred enter and runs up to him giving him a hug, Gordon asks Corporal Bullock to see Bruce and Alfred out safely before going on a computer and begins looking through Criminals and looks for Chill when he finds the name “''Joe Chill''”. A week later, Bruce sees on the news that “''Lieutenant James Gordon has arrested Joe Chill the man responsible for not only killing Thomas and his wife Martha Wayne but taking them away from their 11 year old son Bruce''”. Bruce turns off the tv and walks into the kitchen where he sees Alfred turn off the radio having just listened to the same report. Bruce then begins to cry and hugs Alfred. 6 years go by and Bruce is packing a bag and walks out of Wayne Manor, Alfred takes Bruce to the airport and wishes him luck during his travels. A montage begins of Bruce training with different masters in different ways of combat including Ninjutsu, Dambe, Bok Fu, Quaterstaff, Savate, Archery, Fencing and many many more. After 9 years Bruce returns to Gotham and takes a cab to Wayne Manor, Bruce sees that it is boarded up after entering he finds Alfred walking down the stairs with a suitcase which he drops after seeing Bruce. Alfred runs down and hugs Bruce, Bruce then asks why the house is boarded up. Alfred explains that after a year of him being gone, Wayne Enterprises was running in debt and that Lucius Fox couldn't keep holding the business so with the help of Theodore Kord they merged Wayne Enterprises with Kord Enterprises which gave a foundation for Wayne Enterprises to stand on. Bruce then asks Alfred if they have any cars left to which Alfred says one, the camera cuts to Bruce driving out of the garage in a Lamborghini Aventador. Bruce arrives at Wayne Tower where a guard asks to see his badge, Bruce sticks his head out the window and the guard lets him in straight away after being astounded by who he is. Lucius Fox, Ted Kord, Harvey Dent, J. Devlin Davenport, Mayor Hamilton Hill and Charlotte Rivers. Cast *Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ian Harding as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Benedict Cumberbatch as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Danny Glover as Lucius Fox *Rachel Bilson as Charlotte Rivers *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Michael Madsen as Lt. Harvey Bullock *Alice Eve as Victoria “Vikki” Vale *Josh Stewart as Eric Needham/Black Spider *Kevin Spacey as J. Devlin Davenport *Mark Strong as Roman Sionis *Michael Fassbender as Harvey Dent *James Roady as Theodore “Ted” Kord *Justin Bartha as Raymond “Ray” Palmer *Asa Butterfield as Alberto Falcone *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone *Andrew Lincoln as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Linius Roche as Thomas Wayne *Sara Stewart as Martha Wayne *Richard Brake as Joe Chill Gallery BW.jpg|Promotional Image of Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman DG.jpg|Promotional Image of Ian Harding as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing AP.jpg|Promotional Image of John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth JC.jpg|Promotional Image of Benedict Cumberbatch as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Trivia *Linius Roche, Sara Stewart, Richard Brake and Tom Wilkinson play the same roles they did in Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins. Category:Redverse Category:Redverse: First Phase